Un amor oculto
by Paola Kido
Summary: Mini fic de san valentin, (no mas ocs).
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches queridos lectores he regresado, para los nuevos soy Diana Master una escritora de esta categoría, fanática de los pinguinos, los lobos y el chocolate XD. Bueno para empezar estoy feliz por regresar y hoy les traigo un mini fic de san valentin, solo tendrá tres capítulos, voy a aceptar Ocs como siempre y abajo les dejo la ficha. **

**Genda: has revivido Diana-sempai. **

**yo: si, ahora los declaimers. **

**Genda: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Diana-sempai, le pertenece a level-5. **

**yo: ahora los dejo leer y la ficha estará abajo. **

* * *

Prologo

Se acercaba la fecha que varias de las chicas tanto esperaban ya que ese día podían encontrar al amor de su vida o por lo menos recibir algo de la persona que les gustaba y no era diferente en el instituto Raimon donde una chica de cabello negro como la noche, ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda, su piel era blanca pero no llegando a lo pálido, tenía una estatura mediana y poseía una esbelta figura estaba ansiosa por esta fecha y se había quedado pensativa mientras estaba en la cancha de fútbol junto a sus demás compañeros de equipo, despertó cuando sintió que el balón le impactaba en la espalda y se volteaba bastante molesta a reclamar.

-Chicos tengan más cuidado – dijo molesta mientras empezaba a salir de la cancha –

\- vamos Wolf fue tu culpa por quedarte pensando en que sabe qué cosa mientras jugábamos – dijo Goenji mientras volvía a jugar con el resto del equipo –

-luego de sentarse en la banca y tomar un poco de agua regreso al entrenamiento y continuo hasta la tarde cuando acabo el entrenamiento se dirigió hacia la cancha de la ribera del rio donde se encontraría con su mejor amigo y de quien estaba enamorada en secreto, en cuanto llego se encontró con nada mas, ni nada menos que el portero de el instituto imperial, Genda Kojiro, quien aun estaba con su uniforme de gala y estaba esperando en una banca cerca a la cancha. Ccuando la chica de ojos verdes llego se sentó al lado.

\- buenas tardes Genda-kun, lamento haber llegado tarde -dijo la chica de ojos verdes algo apenada -

\- no te preocupes Diana-chan - dijo el de ojos azules con una sonrisa - entonces vamos por el helado que te quede debiendo la ultima vez - dijo levantándose de la banca y ayudando a parar a la chica-

si- dijo levantándose y yendo a una heladería cercana y luego Genda le pidió que esperara mientras el traía los helados, unos minutos después llego con un helado de chocolate y uno de fresa -

\- ttoma - dijo dándole el helado de chocolate -

\- gracias Genda-kun - dijo antes de empezar a comer su helado - me sorprende que recuerdes mi sabor de helado favorito

\- como iba a olvidarlo, si eres mi mejor amiga - dijo mientras seguía comiendo su helado -

\- si solo tu amiga - susurro para ella bastante desanimada sin que el chico se diera cuenta de nada -

Luego de terminar sus helados Genda llevo a la chica hasta su casa y luego de despedirse la chica subió a toda velocidad a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con seguro y saco su diario.

" 11/feb/2015

querido diario solo faltan 3 días para san valentin y aun no se si tendré el valor suficiente para decirle a kojiro lo que realmente siento por el, aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que lo conocí, es verdad la frase que dice: del odio al amor solo hay un paso y lo había vivido con el.

Flash Back

había pasado el FFI y ese día se estaba haciendo un partido amistoso entre el equipo del Raimon y el instituto imperial, yo acababa de entrar al equipo unas semanas atrás, por lo que estaba bastante emocionada ya que seria el primer juego que tendría con el equipo, todo iba bien hasta que el portero del Instituto imperial ( en ese entonces no sabia su nombre ) tiro el balón dándome directo en la cara por lo cual detuvieron el juego para ver si estaba bien, cuando me levante diciendo que estaba bien vi como se estaba riendo por lo ocurrido, en ese momento supe que era la guerra, así que continúe en el juego y cuando tuve la oportunidad de tirar a la portería no apunte al espacio vacío si no que apunte al chico con una súper técnica y cuando el balón le dio en el estomago y lo arrastro contra el fondo de la cancha me di la vuelta empezando a reírme, así continuamos casi todo el primer tiempo hasta que nos sacaron a ambos ya que se dieron cuenta de lo que hacíamos. Ambos nos alejamos de la cancha y empezamos a discutir. Cuando termino el juego nuestros compañeros nos alejaron y así comenzó mi "pequeño" odio hacia el. Nos continuamos viendo unas veces mas con el mismo resultado, hasta que un día cuando iba de regreso a casa después de un largo entrenamiento unos sujetos intentaron robarme y para mi sorpresa en ese momento el iba pasando por el lugar, en ese momento pensé que me ignoraría y seguiría con su camino, estaba casi segura que haría eso, pero para mi gran sorpresa el se enfrento a los sujetos evitando el robo resultando herido, así que lo lleve a mi casa que estaba cerca y le cure la herida que tenia en el brazo y le di las gracias por salvarme. Luego de eso las cosas mejoraron entre los dos y luego de un tiempo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos.

Fin Flash Back

No sé en qué punto de esa amistad mis sentimientos cambiaron a ser amor, aunque al principio me costaba aceptarlo, al final me rendí y lo acepte aunque aún no quería decirle nada por temor a ser rechazada pero creo que esa será mi única oportunidad. "

* * *

**Hola, bueno ahora les dejo la ficha. **

**Nombre: **

**Edad: **

**Apariencia: ( detallada por favor)**

**Personalidad: ( detallada) **

**Ropa: ( solo la que usarían para una cita con su pareja) **

**Pareja: ( todos excepto Genda, el es mio) **

**Historia: ( solo de como se conocieron ) **

**Extra: ( algo que quieran agregar de su OC) **

**Bueno es todo por ahora les pido por favor que las fichas me las envíen por MP por que o sino se me volverá una locura y se me perderán fichas. las estaré recibiendo desde el momento que se publique el fic hasta el día 9 de febrero en la mañana. **

**Genda y yo: Nos leemos luego. **


	2. Capitulo 1A

**Hola mis queridos lectoras y lectores, como dije hoy voy a publicar el primer capitulo del fic, aquí están algunos Ocs ya que me enferme y no pude trabajar ayer en el fic por lo que todo se me acumulo para hoy, pero no se preocupen mañana subiré otro capitulo con el resto de Ocs asi que no se preocupen que todos los Ocs que enviaron saldran. **

**Genda: Inazuma eleven, ni los Ocs de este capitulo no le pertenece a Diana-sempai, le pertenece a level-5 y asus respectivos dueños. **

**Genda y yo: a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1A**

Era una tarde tranquila, la primavera había empezado en la ciudad de Inazuma y una chica de complexión delgada y desarrollada, con rasgos finos y femeninos, de ojos color verde claro, el cabello de color castaño claro amarrado en una coleta hacia el lado por un listón celeste, también tenía chasquilla, la parte de mayor pelo iba hacia el lado izquierdo mientras que la menor hacia el lado derecho. Estaba caminando por el parque junto a su gran amigo Hiroto Kiyama , ambos iban conversando tranquilamente mientras veían como los capullos de los arboles florecían.

-No esperaba ver tan pronto los capullos de cerezo – dijo la chica mientras miraba como su amigo veía los arboles –

\- tienes razón – dijo hiroto sonriendo – entonces te gusto la idea de venir aquí Mei?

\- si muchas gracias hiroto – dijo la chica sonriendo mientras seguían caminando –

Luego de comer unos dulces que le compro hiroto la llevo hasta su casa y se despidieron, luego la chica fue a la sala de su casa y se sentó en un sillón y tomo su libro favorito y empezó a leer, pero solo se pudo concentrar unos minutos ya que mientras leía habían partes que se parecían a cuando ella se conoció con hiroto .

Flash Back

Era una noche algo fría y Mei iba caminando por la ribera del rio ya que se le había hecho tarde y ese era un atajo para llegar a su casa, mientras corria a toda velocidad no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con una rama que se había caído de un árbol, al caer tuvo suerte de no caer en el rio pero una cadenita que le había dado su abuela en su cumpleaños desapareció de su cuello con la caída, empezó a buscarla desesperada ya que era un regalo muy especial para ella. Cuando esto sucedió iba pasando hiroto por el lugar ya que iba camino a la casa de Endo para ver un partido de futbol, cuando vio a la chica en el suelo buscando algo se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa, estas bien – pregunto hiroto cerca de ella mirando como buscaba algo –

\- no, se me perdió una cadena muy importante para mí – dijo mientras seguía revisando por todas partes –

\- te ayudare a buscarla – se ofreció hiroto mirando por todas partes cuando ve al otro lado en una de las orillas del rio algo que brilla – creo que ya la encontré

\- enserio – dijo la chica entusiasmada –

\- si está al otro lado del rio – dijo mostrándole lo que brillaba con la luz de la linterna de su celular -

\- pero como vamos a llegar hasta allí no hay forma – dijo algo desanimada antes de ver que hiroto se quitaba la ropa solo quedando en su pantaloneta del equipo de futbol – que haces – pregunto bastante intrigada –

-Ya verás – dijo saltando al agua y nadando hasta el otro lado y luego de tomar la cadenita volvió a nadar – toma – dijo entregándole la cadenita –

-Muchas gracias – dijo antes de darle un abrazo mojándose un poco pero no le importó mucho – cuál es tu nombre –

-Mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama y el tuyo – pregunto el delantero mientras se volvía a poner su ropa -

-El mío es Mei Kobayam – dijo la chica sonriéndole –

Fin Flash Back

Dejo el libro de lado y pensó que tal vez podría darle algo a hiroto ya que se acercaba san valentin.

/

En otra parte de la Ciudad de Inazuma en el centro comercial una chica y un chico estaban en sus skateboards a toda velocidad por los pasillos, siendo perseguidos por los guardias de seguridad del lugar, la chica tenia cabello corto que va cayendo hasta un poco más arriba de su pecho. Siendo excesivamente laceo, teñido de un perfecto y temblante color negro que es en intensidad oscuro, en conjunto sedoso y con brillo singular, el cual tenía peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho que llega a la altura de sus ojos, donde tiene una leve abertura que hace que dos de sus mechones vayan hacia lados contrarios. Este va cayendo con crines disparejos que empiezan desde la altura de sus orbes hasta terminar en dos mechones que sobresalen por debajo; quebrantes y de diferentes largos en un corte a capas desiguales, que le da un toque despeinado y claramente rebelde. Poseía unos grandes ojos de un intenso tono escarlata, del cual se distingue un brillo inusual. Era de una altura considerable y de un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a su parejo desarrollo, de estos rasgos en contacto con su piel un tanto morena a tono color vainilla. El otro chico era Midorikawa Ryuji, se preguntaran como ambos jóvenes terminaron en esta situación.

Flash Back

Ambos chicos se habían juntado a las afueras del centro comercial y terminaron discutiendo quien montaba mejor la skate .

-yo soy mejor baka – dijo la chica mirándolo algo enojada al chico –

-claro que no yo soy mejor yugata – dijo midorkawa haciendo un pequeño puchero – y no soy baka

\- bien entonces te reto a hacer una carrera dentro del centro comercial, el que gane será el mejor - dijo la chica caminando hacia el centro comercial –

-bien acepto – dijo midorikawa antes de ir tras de ella-

Fin Flash Back

Ambos siguieron en su carrera hasta que la chica le gano en el último momento y luego ambos fueron sacados del centro comercial y los vetaron del lugar durante seis meses para que pensaran en lo que hicieron, luego de esos midorikawa dejo a la chica en su casa y esta cuando llego a casa se puso a hablar con unas de sus amigas por mensaje de texto y la chica con la que hablaba la pregunto por el chico con que la mayoría de veces andaba ella, ella solo se limitó a decir que era un amigo y la otra pregunto muy sorprendida que como se habían conocido y ella empezó el relato.

Flash Back

Ella estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por una calle bastante transitada mientras escapaba de un lio en el que se había metido, volteo a ver si los sujetos aun la estaban persiguiendo o los había perdido en medio de la gente, cuando de repente sintió que se había chocado con alguien y este se estaba quejando por haber tirado su helado al haberse chocado, ella al ver que los sujetos aun la estaban persiguiendo lo tapo la boca con la mano y lo llevo hasta un callejón y se escondieron tras un contenedor de reciclaje, los sujetos que la perseguían pasaron derecho.

-por fin me libre de esos inútiles – suspiro mientras se recostaba un poco contra la pared que tenía a espaldas suyas –

\- disculpa pero creo que no me escuchaste haya asi que- dijo calmado para luego subir su tono de voz bastante molesto – tiraste mi helado y debes comprarme uno nuevo

\- hey!, no me digas que hacer – dijo la chica molesta –

\- pregunta, quien eres y por qué escapabas de esos chicos – dijo midorikawa más tranquilo olvidando un poco su helado ya que le parecía extraño ver a una chica escapando de sujetos como esos en pleno día –

\- mi nombre es Yugata Kobayashi – dijo la chica más tranquila – y tú eres?

\- Midorikawa Ryuuji, mucho gusto – dijo mientras le daba la mano como saludo –

\- le da la mano también – ha estaba escapando por que los rete a una pelea y esos bobos perdieron contra mí – dijo orgullosa de su logro –

\- aaaa – dijo midorikawa algo sorprendido – bueno ahora regresando a un tema importante, MI HELADO – dijo volviendo a estar molesto –

\- bueno bipolar vamos por tu helado – dijo resignada la chica antes de ir con él por el helado y pasar una buena tarde juntos-

Después de eso ambos jóvenes empezaron a salir más seguido juntos conociéndose mejor.

Fin Flash Back

Al leer eso la chica se emocionó y le dijo que si le daría algo para san valentin y ella dijo que claro que no porque solo eran amigos, luego dejo de hablar he internamente pensó que tal vez si podría darle algo a Ryuuji pero solo como amigos o eso trataba de convencerse ella.

/

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en parís y una chica rubia de cabello rizado y largo hasta las caderas, de piel es muy blanca. Sus mejillas siempre tenían un pequeño rubor. Tenía caderas anchas y una esbelta cintura y a simple vista parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Estaba camino a la escuela pensando en que se acercaba san valentin y en lo único pensaba era en el chico de cabello azul celeste que había conocido hace varios años atrás, sabía que al día siguiente viajaría a la ciudad de inazuma y tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con él, cuando entro a clase en vez de poner atención a la clase se puso a pensar en cuando se conoció con él.

Flash Back

Cuando tenía cinco años su padre había tenido que viajar a la ciudad de Inazuma y como él estaba en una reunión dejo que saliera a conocer la ciudad junto a los guarda espaldas de su padre pero en un descuido de ellos ella se perdió y no los veía por ningún lado, así que siguió caminando para ver si los encontraba pero como no lo hizo camino hasta un parque donde un chico peli azul estaba corriendo de un lado a otro feliz, ella se sentó en una banca a llorar y el chico al ver esto se acercó a ella.

-hola porque estas llorando – pregunto el niño mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con cuidado –

\- porque me perdí y tengo miedo – dijo la niña aun llorando pero más tranquila –

\- yo te ayudare a que vuelvas con tus padres mi nombre es Kazemaru ichirouta – dijo sonriéndole ampliamente – ven te llevare a la casa

Gracias mi nombre es Elizabeth Dubois pero puedes llamarme lizzy – dijo la niña dejando de llevar y tomando la mano del peli azul para que le llevara a su casa –

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa de kazemaru él le contó lo sucedido y la madre de kazemaru empezó a buscar la forma de ayudarla, pero le dijo a los niños que fueran a jugar al patio ambos niños se pasaron todo el dia jugando a las carreras y en los juegos que estaban en el patio, por la tarde el padre de la niña fue por ella y se la llevo.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

**YO: hasta aqui los dejo hoy. **

**Genda y yo: nos leemos mañana. **


	3. Capitulo 1B

**Buenas noches a todos, perdon por no subir el capitulo ayer pero volvi a enfermarme por unas pastas que estoy tomando, bueno dejando mi escusa a un lado les dejo el capitulo de hoy. **

**Genda: Inazuma eleven, ni los ocs de este capitulo le pertenecen a Diana-sempai, le pertenecen a level-5 y a sus respectivos dueños. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1B**

Al fin el entrenamiento del club de futbol había terminado y goenji corría a toda velocidad hacia la entrada donde lo esperaba una chica de pelo rojizo y largo hasta las caderas, tiene los ojos rojos, del mismo color que su pelo, Es alta y tez blanca , con buenas curvas y casi parecía una modelo. El chico llego un poco cansado.

-Nos vamos – dijo la chica al ver a goenji bastante cansado –

\- lamento la tardanza Endo alargo el entrenamiento- dijo goenji antes de recuperarse y empezar a caminar hacia la torre relámpago –

\- tranquilo, no eras el único del equipo que salió disparado cuando termino – dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba como otros tres salina corriendo del instituto –

\- sí, eso note – dijo goneji mientras observaba las nubes –

Luego de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a la torre relámpago y luego de que la chica se atara el cabello en una coleta alta y luego ambos empezaron a jugar futbol, pero goneji se desconcentro y termino con un balonazo en la cara (karma).

-Lo siento goenji- dijo la chica yendo a ayudarlo a levantarse –

\- estoy bien – dijo goenji antes de levantarse y luego vio a la chica riéndose – oi eso no fue gracioso – dijo goenji sintiendo su cara roja por el golpe –

-Lo siento es que me acorde que hace unos meses cuando nos conocimos sucedió lo mismo - dijo la chica parando de reír –

\- claro Dia-chan, como olvidarlo aún tengo una cicatriz – dijo goenji exagerando el asunto –

Flash Back

El torneo FFI había llegado a la etapa donde todos los equipos habían llegado a la isla Licott, al igual que sus fans que les daban apoyo para que ganara sus partidos. Era el día libre de entrenamiento para el equipo de Inazuma Japan y el delantero de fuego decidió dar un paseo por la isla, cuando iba caminando pensando en que sabe que cosas un balón le impacto en toda la cara y cayó al suelo, unos segundos después vio como una chica se acercaba a el y le pedía disculpas aunque el aún no se creía que ella lo hubiera tumbado de un balonazo.

-Tranquila estoy bien – dijo levantándose goenji -

\- déjame compensarte con un helado que dices – dijo la chica mientras le sonreía –

\- está bien – dijo goenji caminando junto a ella a una heladería y luego de pedir dos helados se sentaron en una mesa a conversar – así que viniste a apoyar a inazuma japan que bueno y cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Diane Redfox - dijo la chica mientras comía su helado – estudio en el Raimon pero estoy en el club de música.

Vaya con razón nunca te había visto – dijo goenji asombrado –

Luego de hablar un rato más ambos se despidieron ya que era tarde y no se volvieron a ver hasta que Inazuma japan regreso a su país como campeones, desde ahí ellos dos siempre se van juntos a casa ya que eran casi vecinos.

Fin Flash Back

-No seas exagerado goenji – dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza –

\- sigues teniendo la misma fuerza de siempre – dijo sobándose la cabeza –

Luego de jugar un rato más ambos regresaron a casa.

/

Era una tarde bastante calmada en la ciudad de Inazuma cuando tobitaka sale corriendo por la salida del Raimon hacia una cafetería que quedaba un poco retirada del lugar, luego de correr tan rápido como pudo por casi media hora llego a la cafetería.

-siento haber llegado tarde – dije mientras tomaba aire ya que estaba bastante cansado –

En la cafetería lo esperaba una chica de cabello liso y largo que le cubre toda su espalda, tiene un mechón que le cubre su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos son de color dorado, el cual es el derecho y el izquierdo de color amarillo, estatura mediana, piel blanca, aunque no tanto, delgada y con poco busto y cadera, pero con mucha fuerza física en los brazos y piernas.

-otra vez el capitán los dejo más tiempo del que era en práctica –dijo mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente –

\- si – dijo mientras pedía agua- entonces te vas a ir de nuevo del país – dijo recordado el mensaje de texto que le había enviado –

\- solo será por un tiempo – dijo la chica mientras se ponía seria –

\- cuando viajas – dijo tobitaka triste –

\- en tres días – dijo la chica dejando la bebida de lado –

\- así que esta vez si vas despedirte – dijo tobitaka mirándola serio –

\- sí, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces - dijo volviendo a tomar la tasa mirando al chocolate –

Flash Back

Una pequeña niña de diez años estaba caminando por su vecindario, cuando vio a su vecino9 con el cual no cruzaba palabras pero al ver que el chico se había resbalado con la cascara de un plátano, entonces fue ayudarlo y se hicieron buenos amigos, unos meses después la chica tuvo que mudarse a otra parte por el trabajo de su padre, pero ella decidió no despedirse ya que le dolía dejar a un gran amigo como era tobitaka para ella. Cinco años después ya habiendo crecido y sin saber nada sobre tobitaka hasta ahora se sorprende bastante cuando un día en la TV pasan el partido de Inazuma japan contra little gigants y aparece tobitaka robando el balón, luego de eso unas semanas después ella regresa a Japón por el trabajo de su padre, una semana después para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con tobitaka de nuevo, este estaba bastante enojado porque ella no le había ni siquiera avisado que se iba a ir cinco años atrás, ella le explico lo que había sucedido y luego de unas horas el entendió y decidieron volver a ser amigos.

Fin Flash Back

-es bueno saberlo, vamos no te pongas así podemos hablar todos los días por el internet – dijo tobitaka animándola –

\- está bien pero promete que no lo olvidaras ni por las prácticas de futbol – dijo sabiendo cómo era el capitán del equipo –

\- lo prometo – dijo tobitaka prometiendo por la garrita –

Luego de eso ambos se fueron a sus casas, pero cuando se fue a acostar la chica noto que no tenía el collar que siempre cargaba con ella.

/

La tarde se había pasado bastante rápido en el club de futbol del Raimon y fudo luego de molestar a kido un buen rato salió del club y vio que una chica de cabello largo, que le llega ha mediado de la cintura, es de color negro, por sus hombros caen dos mechones de color azul. Sus ojos son de un lindo color azul helado, y brillante que hace su mirada profunda e interesante, sus labios tienen un leve color rosado y sus mejillas están sonrosadas, su color de piel es morena. Su altura es mediana, es delgada, y esbelta, tiene un cuerpo envidiable.

-que haces aquí shion –dijo fudo mientras la miraba algo preocupado, hasta que unos segundos después se acordó que le había prometido acompañarla a casa – lo siento en verdad lo olvide.

\- la chica se acercó a él y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza – la próxima ves serán dos golpes – dijo enojada antes de tomar su mochila del suelo y empezar a caminar –

\- si – dijo fudo antes de empezar caminar de tras de ella –

Hubo un silencio casi hasta la mitad del camino y fudo decidió romper.

-aun estas molesta conmigo shion – dijo haciendo cara de cachorro arrepentido al ver que lo ignoraba se puso delante de ella - oi kishimoto ponme atención – dijo moviendo los brazos antes de golpearse contra un poste ya que estaba caminando hacia atrás sin mirar –

\- la chica se rio al ver que se había golpeado – lo ves el karma esta de mi lado – dijo shion antes de ayudarlo a parar –

\- si eso veo, en verdad lo siento lo había olvidado por completo- dijo fudo volviéndose a disculpar –

\- está bien estas disculpado por esta vez – dijo sonriéndole antes de seguir caminando-

\- gracias – dijo fudo más tranquilo para luego empezar a platicar entre ellos –

Luego de varios minutos llegaron a la casa de la chica y ella fue a su habitación para descansar, cuando se durmió empezó a soñar como se había conocido con fudo.

Sueño

Flash Back

Era una mañana tranquila mientras fudo caminaba hacia el parque, todo era tranquilo hasta que escucho a una chica quejarse, lo que le pareció extraño y fue a ver que sucedía, cuando llego vio a la chica y vio que estaba retando a un grupo de matones por lo que fudo pensó que la chica estaba loca, como se iba a meter con semejantes tipos. Así que corrió hasta ella, la tomo de la mano y la jalo, al ver que los matones los empezaron a perseguir aumento el paso y al ver un callejón la metió allí, al ver que los matones siguieron derecho se relajó.

-Qué te pasa estás loca o que – dijo fudo enojado por lo que había hecho-

\- claro que no, además no debías sacarme de allí yo sé cómo defenderme – dijo también enojada-

\- bien como quieras – dijo fudo antes de irse del sitio dejando a la chica desconcertada –

Unas semanas después fudo se sorprendió al ver a la chica en su salón siendo presentada en la clase según el tablero se llamaba Shion Kishimoto y para su mala suerte tuvo que sentarse a su lado, pero con el paso de las horas empezaron a hablar y terminando siendo amigos.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

**Bueno es todo por hoy, solo quedan dos capítulos mas de este mini fic y como mañana es san valentin subire el siguiente cap mañana antes de media noche eso si. **

**Genda: esperemos que cumpla y nos leemos mañana.**

**Yo: claro que voy a cumplir. **


	4. un gran san valentin

**Buenas, feliz san valentin y como prometi aqui esta el capitulo de hoy. **

**Genda: Inazuma eleven, ni los Ocs de este capitulo a excepcion de Diana wolf, son propiedad de Diana-sempai, le pertenecen a level-5 y a sus respectivos dueños. **

* * *

**Un gran san valentin**

Habían pasado tres días y por fin era san Valetin, la mayoría de chicas habían hecho algo de chocolate y otras esperaban que sus chicos les dieran algo más especial.

Esa mañana shion se había despertado algo tarde ya que la noche anterior se había desvelado por un mensaje que le envió fudo diciendo que debían hablar de algo serio pero no le dijo de que se trataba por lo que no pudo dormir pensando, así que luego de arreglarse a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia el sitio en el que fudo le dijo que se encontraran, cuando llego vio que fudo ya estaba en el lugar.

-Fudo de que querías hablar – dijo desesperada la chica –

Aquí no te puedo decir ven- dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta un lugar y luego le venda los ojos –

Luego de que la llevara en un taxi hasta un restaurante bastante costos, entro y adentro y sentada le quito la venda de los ojos.

-Listo aquí podemos hablar – dijo fudo con una sonrisa –

\- que es esto fudo – pregunto shion bastante sorprendido –

\- llámame akio – dijo fudo mientras llamaba un mesero y les dejo el menú- pide lo que quieras ya que sospecho que no has comido nada

\- ok – dijo la chica más confundida que antes y luego de pedir un buen desayuno – ahora si vamos al grano que me empiezo a desesperar

\- bueno- dijo fudo algo nervioso – te traje aquí porque quería pedirte que recibieras esto – dijo poniendo unos chocolates en la mesa –

\- la chica quedo con cara de WTF y luego recordó que dia era y se sonrojo un poco – gracias fu.. Akio – dijo mirándolo – y solo para eso me necesitabas

Por ahora si – dijo fudo sentándose en la silla – pero me gustaría que en la noche salieras conmigo – dijo fudo más seguro de si –

Luego de esto ambos comieron y fudo dejo a shion en su casa y le dijo que a las siete iba por ella, por la tarde shion aún no se lo podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero se arregló para salir con fudo en lo que sería su primera cita. En cuanto fudo llego quedo sorprendido al ver a shion usando un vestido, corto, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de color celeste con estampado floreado y unos tacos negros. Ambos salieron de la casa y fudo la llevo a un parque con un hermoso lago que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna llena de esa noche.

-Te gusta el lugar – dijo fudo algo tímido lo que era extremadamente raro en el –

\- si es hermoso – dijo shion mirando el lugar –

\- shion, lo que te quería decir era que tú me gustas mucho y me gustaría que fueras mi novia – dijo fudo sin rodeos ya que sabía que a la chica no le gustaban -

\- yo ….- dijo la chica pensándolo un poco y pensando que esto era solo un sueño – si quiero akio – dijo antes de abrazarlo –

/

Era una mañana bastante triste para Mikury a que ese día se iba ir del país además que había perdido su cadena con dije de corazón que tanto le gustaba, ya estaba para irse al aeropuerto cuando recibió unas llamada de tobitaka diciendo que le tenía una sorpresa y que no tardaría mucho ya que el estaba fuera de su casa esperándola, cuando ella salió, vio que el tenía algo en la mano.

\- que sucede tobitaka ? - pregunto curiosa -

-volteate- dijo mientras alistaba la cadena y luego se la puso - se te cayó cuando nos vimos

\- Mikury quedo muy sorprendida y le dio una gran sonrisa y un abrazo - gracias seiya

\- deberías abrirlo - dijo sonriendo -

Cuando Mikury lo abrió se sorprendió al ver una pequeña foto de ella junto a tobitaka.

-así no me vas a olvidar de mi - dijo antes de que viera un taxi llegar -

Ambos se despidieron y tobitaka se fue a su casa algo desanimado por la partida de su amiga, se quedó en su habitación, aunque su pandilla le había dicho si los acompañaba se negó, no fue hasta la noche cuando recibió una llamada de Mikury.

-alo que sucede – dijo tobitaka más contento –

\- hola seiya podrías venir a el lago que queda cerca al bosque – dijo la chica mientras esperaba en una roca –

\- si ya voy para allá – dijo antes de salir de la casa e ir hacia el sitio-

Cuando llego se sorprendió al ver a la chica con unos Jeans rasgados en las rodillas, una polera negra sin mangas con la palabra: F*UCK escrita en ella en blanco, como cinturón llevaba un poleron negro manga larga or la cintura y unas botas vaqueras de cuero color blanco.

-tu no estabas en un avión – pregunto tobitaka sorprendido –

\- debería, pero decidí retrasar el vuelo para despedirme – dijo la chica antes de abrazarlo – me gustas mucho seiya

\- a mi también, te gustaría salir conmigo – dijo tobitaka feliz-

\- si quiero – dijo sonriéndole ampliamente –

/

Era una maña tranquila en la ciudad de inazuma mientras que Diane se dirigía a la torre relámpago ya que el dia anterior goenji la llamo para que se vieran en el lugar, cuando llego vio a goenji bastante tranquilo sentado en una banca con un ramo oculto en su espalda.

-Para que son las flores – pregunto intrigada –

\- para ti – dijo dándole un ramo de rosas blancas-

\- la chica quedo algo sorprendida pero las recibió con una sonrisa- y por qué el detalle

\- porque hoy es san valentin y quería darte algo bonito – dijo goenji sonriéndole –

\- quien eres tú y que le hiciste a goenji – dijo mirándolo como si fuera un secuestrador –

\- Nada soy yo, acaso es ilegal darte un regalo este día – dijo goenji mirándola raro –

\- No pero es muy raro de tu parte – dijo viendo las rosas –

\- te explico en la noche paso por ti a las 8 – dijo goenji antes de irse sin decir nada mas –

La chica se fue a su casa para arreglarse y se puso unos pantalones cortos tejanos claro de tiro alto con una camisa blanca puesta por dentro de los pantalones y una chaqueta de cuero. También usaba botines negros con un poco de tacón. Cuando llego goenji por ella.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche – dijo goenji con la boca abierta –

Luego de eso la llevo de nuevo a la torre pero esta vez subieron hasta lo más alto de ella.

-Dia-chan, me gustas mucho y me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos – soltó goenji de repente

\- a mí también me gustas shuya y si me gustaría ser tu novia – dijo la chica antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla –

/

El avión había aterrizado en la ciudad de inazuma y luego de unas horas Elizabeth ya estaba en el hotel y antes de salir se puso una falda hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo roja con rayas negras y encajes negros en las orillas, polera de tirantes blanca con un gran escote ajustado en la zona del busto con una cinta negra que impide mostrar más de lo que ya muestra la polera , sobre esta lleva un chaqueta que lleva abierta negra con una línea gruesa de color rojo a lo largo de las mangas las cuales lleva remangadas hasta los codos, la chaqueta también tiene un gorro, calcetas largas hasta medio muslo una negras con estrellas blancas (pierna izquierda) y la otra a rayas una de color burdeo claro y luego y una negra, asi sucesivamente, con unos botines de medio taco de un color como burdeo y fucsia amarrado por cordones negros. También lleva unos audífonos rosados que combinan perfectamente con su atuendo y en su brazo izquierdo lleva cubierta su muñeca de pulseras delgadas de diferentes colores. y luego salió y se dirigió hacia el parque donde se había encontrado hacia tantos años con su querido peli celeste, cuando llego vio a un chico de cabello celeste largo jugando futbol con otros chicos, cuando los otros chicos se fueron y solo quedo el ella se le acerco.

-kazemaru eres tu – pregunto la chica con algo de duda pero estaba casi segura que era el –

\- si – dijo antes de voltearse y al ver a la chica – lizzy eres tu no lo puedo creer cuanto tiempo – dijo kazemaru abrazando a la chica –

\- si a pasado mucho tiempo – dijo sonriendo –

Luego de eso ambos chicos se fueron a tomar algo y de un momento a otro kazemaru boto un vaso de la mesa pero antes de que tocara el suelo y se hiciera pedazos la chica uso sus poderes y volvió a subir el vaso a la mesa, luego de eso kazemaru le pregunto que fue eso y ella le conto la verdad que ella tenía poderes sobrehumanos, ella esperaba que kazemaru se alejara de ella y la llamar bruja como los demás chicos que conocía pero no fue así en vez de eso él le sonrió y le dijo que eso la hacía más especial, luego de eso kazemaru le regalo una barra de chocolate y ambos se pasaron el resto del día juntos fortaleciendo más su amistad y podía que al final del día fueran algo mas.

/

Yugata había quedado de verse con midorikawa en una heladería cerca al centro de la ciudad, cuando llego vio al chico bastante nervioso pero este dijo que la queria llevar a un lugar especial esa noche, ella acepto sin saber que era lo que estaba planeando midorikawa. Cuando fue de noche yugata se había puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla en color negro que con entallados, que amoldan en compacto su cuerpo y que alrededor de este lucen un diseño innovador con diversos bolsillos en su contorno. Una blusa a tiras angostas de color blanco y que le llega a la altura de su formada cintura. Sobre esta, otra blusa a mangas largas que deja libre por los hombros y es de color negro la cual tiene notas musicales en tonos rojos y le llega un tanto más arriba del abdomen. Por último completa con unos tenis algo desgastados en matiz negro. Cuando escucho el timbre de la casa salió y al ver a midorikawa se fue con el hasta un restaurante. El sabía que a ella no le gustaba las cosas románticas así que fue directo a donde quería.

-Yugata quiero pedirte que seas mi novia- dijo midorikawa algo serio para que no pensara que era una broma

\- que – dijo la chica sorprendida pero después de pensarlo un poco acepto –

/

Era una noche bastante bonita en la ciudad de inazuma y hiroto había invitado a cenar a un restaurante que había a la orilla de un lago el cual tenia una vista bastante bonita, esa noche hiroto tenia planeado pedirle que fuera su novia y no recibiría un no como respuesta, cuando fue a casa de la chica para recogerla se sorprendió al verla con Un vestido hasta las rodillas de color azul celeste claro, zapatos de color blanco y un listón en el cabello del mismo color del vestido. Luego ambos se fueron al sitio y hiroto pidió una mesa que estaba afuera solo alumbrada por la luz de las velas que estaban en la mesa, luego de pedir la comida el chico hizo la pregunta.

-etto Mei en verdad me gustas mucho y se puede decir que además te quiero y me harias muy feliz si fueras mi novia – dijo hiroto un poco tímido y asustado al ver que la chica no le respondía –

\- sabes hiroto tú también me gustas mucho y si me gustaría ser tu novia – dijo un poco sonrojada –

\- gracias por aceptar Mei – dijo hiroto feliz antes de levantarse y darle un beso en la mejilla pero cerca a sus labios -

Luego de eso pasaron el resto de tiempo en una velada romántica nivel hiroto.

/

Era una mañana y la chica de ojos verdes seguía dormido ya que la noche anterior se había quedado haciendo unos chocolates para genda ya que ese día le confesaría sus sentimientos, cuando sonó el despertador se levantó pesadamente y fue a cambiarse, luego de arreglarse como pocas veces lo hacía ya que solo le bastaba con ponerse una sudadera y peinarse, pero ese día iba a ser especial para ella así que valía la pena el esfuerzo extra, había quedado de verse con genda en el parque, cuando llego se sorprendió al ver a otra chica que abrazaba a genda y luego caminaba de la mano con el, eso hizo que la chica de ojos verdes regresara a casa y se comiera los chocolates ya que no los iba a botar. Al día siguiente en el instituto lo ignoro por más que este le hablara, cuando no pudo aguantar más que el fuera a su instituto para hablarle decidió cambiar de instituto al Zeus y no le dijo a nadie para que la dejara de molestar.

Unos meses después el chico no dejaba de ir a su casa y como sus padres dijeron que no se mudarían por eso decidió darle la cara y decirle que ya no lo quería ver jamás, pero genda la sorprendió diciéndole que la amaba y que no se quería alejar se de ella jamás, luego de eso volvió al Raimon.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos la rpoxima vez o sea en tres o cuatro dias con el epilogo de este mini fic. dejen reviews de como les a parecido hasta ahora el minific y nos leemos luego. **


End file.
